Surprise
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: America gets a birthday surprise! Written for America's birthday. Late.


Alfred flipped through the papers, scowling. He had a load of things to sign, stuff for the oil spill, the Russian spies that were recently caught. He skimmed over the oil spill and the one about the Russian spies then signed them, giving the government to do whatever they just asked for. Hopefully, he didn't sign anything to go to some boring meeting.

He flipped through a few more papers and scowled again, none of this was good. Alfred may act dumb at times, but he was no fool when recognizing growing socialism, he could feel it, literally. He slammed the papers down then sat back gently rubbing his eyes. This was not what he needed right now; he glanced at the clock, 6:43.

A smile stretched across his face when he heard the loud noises outside. Fireworks. Testing them out for later tonight, of course it is the Fourth of July after all. The day he gained his independence or, his birthday - if you wanted to call it that.

He rolled his eyes. Sure, this was a great day! There was more paperwork than usual, he guess that was a way for the government to say, 'You've been doing such a good job you can fill out twice as much paperwork today! Happy Birthday!'

Alfred chuckled dryly " Yeah, happy birthday me. Woo." No one liked him shouting and making a fuss on normal days and they especially disliked it on the Fourth of July. No one would call him, answer their phones, go out or even plan meetings. Unless they did them secretly, which they probably did.

He was sure England would still be sore over it. France wouldn't talk to Alfred due to England being mad that he helped him win and Canada was probably with Prussia on some hill making their own 'fireworks'. He shuttered at the mental image.

The phone started to ring making Alfred jump and stare at the phone. Someone was calling him? Today? Must be a telemarketer. He let the phone ring and the answering machine picked it up.

__

' Yo! This is Alfred, I'm probably out doing…something…yeah. Leave a message and hope I get back to you! Unless your last name is Braginski,then I won't be calling you back. I don't want to become one with you.' Beep.

'Uhm, hey, Al. Its me, Canada. You probably didn't answer cause you didn't recognize the name- I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday and-'

Alfred's eyes widened he hurriedly picked up the phone and put it to his ear. " Mattie! What's up little bro?"

"Al? Hey, Happy birthday!"

"Awh, thanks, Mattie!" A small giggle came from Matthews side of the phone.

"Gil, stop! Yeah, I sent your present in the mail, did you get it?"

Alfred blinked, he didn't remember getting any mail today. "Uhm-" The Canadian sighed, "You didn't get it? Ugh! I special delivered it so it would get there on time! They probably don't even remember its there and they-" There was a pause then a exhale of breath. "Yeah , yeah I know, Gil." Alfred raised an eyebrow not sure if he wanted to know.

Then there was a knock at his door. "Oh hey! I think its here!"

"Really?" Matthew sounded hopeful.

"Yeah! Hold on." He put the phone down and ran to the door, opened it to see a FedEx guy holding a package. "Are you-" The man looked down to read the label. "Alfred F. Jones?" Alfred nodded, signed the package and went back to the phone.

"Yeah, I got it." There was a giggle and some muffled words. "Huh? Oh! You got it? Great! Can you open it now-? I want to know what your reaction is- ah! Gilbert! Stop! I said later! I'm talking to Alfred! No I- Ugh. I'm sorry, Al. Gilbert is being…a pest. I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow and you tell me about it, okay?" I nodded. Silence. I nearly smacked myself, realization dawned on me, he can't hear a nod. "Yeah, thanks, Matt."

"You're welcome. Enjoy!" Matthew hung up and Alfred set the phone on its charger. He ripped open the box and nearly fell out of his seat. It was the new Zombie game that is supposed to come out next year! "How the hell did he get this? To get this it must have cost a fortune!" He gawked at it, ran to his PS3 and shoved it into the slot, watching it start up.

He played a good four solid hours, until he heard the knock at his door. He paused the game and looked at the direction on the door. Now who could that be? He ran over to the door and pulled it open then- looking taken aback.

"What the bloody hell is that look for?" England. Standing at his door on INDEPENDENCE DAY. He realized his mouth was agape and his eyes widened. He attempted to regain his composure and look 'normal'.

"Uhm, its just that…I didn't expect you to be here…especially today." England looked away. "Well, despite what happened…its still your birthday." Alfred blinked, grinned engulfed the Englishman into a hug. "Thanks, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that you, git." Alfred laughed and let him go. "Anyway, I've brought you some gifts." He handed him a pot, it shook a bit. Uh oh. "Uhm," Alfred hesitated. "What is it?" He shrugged, "Something I made." Alfred opened the lip up a bit and heard a nasty snarl then quickly closed it. "Well, I'll put this in the fridge later.." No way was he gonna eat that.

England sighed. "Did you like what Matthew bought you? He said don't ask where he got it, he wont tell you. Now come on, I'm taking you somewhere." Then in a instant he was out the door. Alfred blinked and ran to catch up.

England was halfway down the block when he caught up. "So…" America said slowly, dragging it out. "Where we going?" England rolled his eyes. "What most Americans do on this day."

"Eat burgers?" England snorted. "Yes, they do that. But no." Alfred thought, "Fireworks?" Silence. Bingo! Alfred started to jump up and down. "No way! No way! Thanks Ig- England!" England just smiled as they walked.

They walked to a grassy area where it looks over the city, a beautiful view for fireworks. Alfred could see figures gathered around a table and figured it was some random citizens out to watch them here too. But once they started to come into view he recognized that curl that belonged to a certain Canadian…and the object sitting close to him (with the yellowish thing on his held, Gilbird) must be Prussia then…obviously France on the other side of Canada.

Once they were in range Matthew got up and tackled Alfred to the ground and giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Al!" Alfred blinked, sat up and looked around. There was food, cake, drinks…

France smiled "Happy Birthday, mon cher." Gilbert also said a happy birthday and went back to snuggling the Canadian. Well the party turned out great, they all had fun playing games, eating and drinking (pop and various of things other than pop). lots of presents! He even bugged Matthew and Gilbert about what they were doing for their wedding. Alfred was happy, he definatly didn't expect this.

Ten O'clock rolled around and the fireworks began to shoot up into the sky making beautiful colored shapes. England, who was sitting beside of him, looked over to him, took a hole of his hand and whispered "Happy Birthday, love."

**OoOoOoO**

**New poll on profile: "Favorite Hetalia pairing?" Vote please!**

**Sorry the story is crap. Its for America's birthday. Obviously! I think I'm late again. It was rushed...TT_TT. It took an hour to write. I don't mean it as a pairing, but you can take the ending however you want it to. Review plz?**


End file.
